


Our Night Together

by MissMason123



Series: Shance Support Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And I mean very briefly, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Before everything got messed up, Hunk mentioned briefly, Hurt/Comfort, I wanna hurt my bois the least you know, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not Beta Read, One line about coffee, Pre-Relationship, Shance Support Week 2018, Shance support week, homesick Lance, i guess, insecure shiro, set in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMason123/pseuds/MissMason123
Summary: March 26th: Build Me Up"Lack of sleep was a regular occurrence with the paladins, what with continuously being on edge because of Zarkon and the Galra Empire. But somehow Lance could always find a way to get at least five hours of sleep every night cycle. This night was different though. Lance couldn’t sleep."Written for Shance Support Week, thanks to the guys at shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com for organising this!





	Our Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> Look another series I'll start and then NEVER finish. One of these days, I probably will look at all the prompts and go back and complete them XD. But for now, enjoy this new series of Shance fics! Let me know what you thought in the comments!!

Lack of sleep was a regular occurrence with the paladins, what with continuously being on edge because of Zarkon and the Galra Empire. But somehow Lance could always find a way to get at least five hours of sleep every night cycle. This night was different though. Lance couldn’t sleep.  
  
Not even Pidge’s headphones and his eye mask were helping. The thoughts in his head preventing him from even getting a small cat nap. “Heh… Cat nap…” Lance murmured, rolling onto his right side, facing into the dimly lit room. Nothing was ever too dark in the castle-ship, the blue accents keeping everything visible but not too bright so people couldn’t sleep. “That’s funny… ‘Cause we pilot lions…”  
  
He lay in silence for another fifteen minutes, finally deciding to get up and do something. He wasn’t sure what, but he felt like he needed to burn off some energy.  
  
The door to his bedroom slid open with a small hiss as he walked up to it, revealing the empty corridor where all their rooms were.  Lance still felt a little uneasy walking around the castle at night after the incident with Sendak’s crystal. He didn’t feel particularly threatening anyway as he walked, the Altean pyjamas and lion slippers aiding to that.

XxXxXxX

Sleep practically evaded Shiro every night. The lack of memories, leaving him with only vague feelings of his time in capture were enough to haunt him. That’s why he found himself in the map room most nights, staring up at the stars through the large windows.

This night was no different. The black paladin had drawn a chair up to the window, a large mug of what Hunk had deemed to be coffee in his hands. The stars were of no comfort to him tonight though, the unfamiliarity of this system doing nothing to soothe his nerves.

He sighed softly, pulling a leg up underneath him. He’d regret that when he stood up because his leg would become numb, but the position was comfortable and he never learned. Not really.

A hiss echoed through the large room, signalling the arrival of someone. He turned his head, spotting Lance in the doorway. Lance blinked at the sight of their leader, going to turn around. “Sorry Shiro, I’ll leave…”

“No Lance, stay. I could do with the company anyway.” Shiro smiled, turning back to the window in front of him.

Lance came further into the room, plopping himself down on the floor beside Shiro. “Couldn’t sleep?” He asked, looking up at the older man. He picked at a loose thread on the edge of his slippers, snapping it off gently. “No, but that’s pretty normal…” Shiro mumbled, taking a drink from his mug. The contents had cooled, making it much easier to drink.

The blue paladin turned his eyes away from Shiro, looking out of the window too. “I can see why you came in here… It’s beautiful…” Shiro only grunted in reply. It was clear he wasn’t up for a conversation just yet. Lance brought his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them. He was willing to sit in silence if that’s what the black paladin wanted.

About ten minutes passed, every couple of minutes punctuated by Lance wiggling around on the floor changing his position. “Lance can I tell you something?” Shiro asked quietly, meeting the younger man’s eyes in their reflections in the window. Seeing him nod, he carried on.

“Sometimes I feel that I’m not good enough to lead Voltron. That because I’m missing a whole chunk of my memories, there’s something in them that was vital for me to become a better leader.”

Hearing this confession, Lance couldn’t help but snap his head towards him. “Not good enough? Shiro!” He scrambled up, standing in front of him so he had to look at him. “Of course you’re good enough to lead Voltron. There’s no one better suited than you.”

“But what about-?”

“No,” Lance pressed a slim finger to Shiro’s lips, preventing from speaking any further. “I’m not having you talk like that.” He couldn’t help the small smile that fell onto his face when he said that. He truly meant every word he’d said, otherwise he wouldn’t have said it.

They fell into silence once more, the only true sound being the low hum of the castle. “Shiro…” Lance started quietly, stepping closer to him and gently taking his free hand. “I know you probably feel like you’re making mistakes, but we’re all new to this. And we can all work through our problems together. You, me, and the others.” He squeezed his hand tightly.

Shiro’s gaze dropped down to the floor after Lance finished speaking. He knew the blue paladin was trying to make him feel better, and it was mostly working, but there was still a little niggling feeling in the back of his mind. “Enough about me, what about you? What’s keeping you up?” He asked, looking back up.

Lance shrugged, folding his arms over his chest. “Dunno, just couldn’t sleep.” All the black paladin had to do was raise an eyebrow at him, and Lance could feel his lie crumble. “Okay, I’m feeling a little homesick is all.” He said quickly, averting his gaze as an embarrassed flush rose up into his cheeks.

Shiro sat back in his chair, unfolding his leg out in front of him and hissing when it started to tingle as the blood flowed back to it. “Why didn’t you say that first?”  
“Sounded stupid…” Lance murmured, kicking at the floor absentmindedly. “’Specially after your thing.”

“This isn’t a competition Lance,” Shiro said firmly. “We have to support each other through everything, just like you said.” He stood up, shaking his leg out. It was still a little numb but he could probably walk around on it comfortably. “Come on, let’s get to bed. We need to be well rested.” Lance couldn’t help but scoff, following Shiro out of the map room.

Sure, they hadn’t been in space long; they hadn’t all worked as a team for long, but somehow Lance knew it was going to turn out okay. As long as they looked out for each other, and supported one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Things did not turn out okay, not in the short term anyways XD. Why must I always hurt my bois this way? Hopefully the next one will be happier.


End file.
